A Family Affair
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Companion piece to my Hotshot Saga. The obligatory OC child of an XMan story. Wolverine's son is on the run from Wolverine's most dangerous adversary.


**A Family Affair**

**Or**

**The Adventures of a Marty Stu**

**by Benji The Vampire Confuser**

_Wolverine , Jean and Sabertooth are the property of Marvel Comics. Patch is my idea._

* * *

Patch stopped his motorcycle at a roadside cafe to get something to eat. His black leather jacket protected him from the rain and the cold, but he still felt a chill when he thought of what had happened at the orphanage. At the booth, he took out of his pocket, the only thing his late mother had left him with. An old photograph of two fierce looking men. One was his father, the other was the man responsible for the slaughter that had left everyone in the orphanage dead. Patch had barely escaped with his life. He knew the police would mount an investigation, but they would not be able to help him. He did not know why Creed was hunting him, but he knew that only his father could help him.

In his mind, he heard the last words his mother had said to him. _If you're ever in trouble,_ Silver Fox said. _Find your father._" Tears came to Patch's eyes. He'd never known his father. He did know however, that what his mother had felt for him was real. It wasn't a fabrication as his mother had suspected.

"You gonna order something?" the waitress asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um, I'll have a double cheese burger with fries and a Coke."

"You got it handsome." she winked. He smiled, and his eyes lingered on her as she walked away.

"Watch it runt." the trucker in the next booth said angrily. "I saw her first."

For a moment, he was back in the orphanage looking at the mutilated bodies of his friends. "What's the matter runt?" The murderer mocked. "Did I play to rough with your buddies?" Then he was safe in the diner again.

"Sorry. Didn't know she was spoken for." The last thing he needed was trouble. He finished eating and paid his bill. He left and headed for his bike. Then he stopped. A group of young men were crowded around his bike.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey is this your bike man?" the leader asked. "We were just admiring it." The others laughed.

"Yes it's my bike. And if you don't mind, I'd like to leave now."

"Don't be rude shorty. I wouldn't mind having a sweet bike like this."

"You're in my way." Patch's patience was nearing an end. He was sick of taking abuse, and he was in a hurry.

"Well that's too fucking bad kid." the leader sneered and pulled out a knife.

It was clear to Patch that no one was going to come to his aid. "Nice knife." he said. He clenched his fists, and three sharp bones burst from each hand.

* * *

Melinda watched as the five young men were loaded into the waiting ambulances. "They were asking for it." she said to herself. "But I still hope they catch that kid." Right after the fight, he'd hopped onto his motorcycle and ran.

When everyone had gone, she began to close up the diner. From the kitchen, she heard the front door open. "The diner's closed!" she called. Suddenly she remembered that she had locked the front door.

"Eddie is that you?" she called, hoping it was the cook. She cautiously entered the main room and looked around, but there was no one there. She turned to go back to the kitchen, and found herself facing the tallest, biggest man she'd ever seen. He grabbed her as she backed away.

"Where'd the runt go?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't give me that shit!" he said. He wrapped his hand around her neck. "Someone tore up those kids pretty bad. Here's the deal. You tell me which way he went, and I break your neck. Quick and painless. If not," He brought his face close to hers. "We play."

In Maine, no one can hear you scream.

* * *

A week later, Patch arrived in New York. He'd taken a circuitous rout, hoping to lose his hunter. But now, this close to is father, he felt safe. He'd gotten a lot of money from the bank account his mother had set up, and was able to get a room at the Crescent Hotel. In the drawer of the dresser he found a phone book.

"Okay, she said he was living in Westchester county, at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted." He found the number easily.

* * *

Jean was the first to reach the phone. "Hello? Hold on I'll get him." She touched a button on the intercom. "Logan?"

Wolverine heard his name and turned. Jean's voice emanated from the intercom.

"What's up Red?" he asked.

"You have a phone call Logan. It sounds urgent."

Will and Jubilee looked up from their game of Quake in interest.

"Okay I'll take here." he said. Picking up the phone he heard a young voice on the other end of the line.

"Is this Wolverine of the X-Men?" the boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" Wolverine asked cautiously.

"I need your help. Look I can't talk about this over the phone, is there somewhere we can meet? It's really important."

"Sure, meet me at Grand Central Station at 10. Now who is this?"

"This is your son, Wolverine." The phone fell from Wolverine's hand.

* * *

Sabertooth stood in the alley behind the Crescent Hotel looking up at his quarry's window. Grinning, his fangs glinting in the fading sunlight, he began to climb the wall. His claws bit into the concrete as if it were butter.

* * *

Patch paced the length of his room. He looked at his watch for the twelfth time. It had been two hours since he'd called his father, and it was only eight thirty. He was nervous for two reasons. He was afraid that Sabertooth would find him before ten, but mostly he was nervous about finally meeting his father.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he rejects me because of what happened between him and Silver Fox? Worse yet, what if he doesn't believe me?"

He stopped suddenly, and sniffed the air. He'd left his window open so he would be able to grow accustomed to the smell of New York. But now he smelled something new. A scent that was slightly familiar.

_My God,_ he thought. _He's found me._ He ran for the door and into the hallway. The door to his room would only slow the maniac down for a moment, but he hoped it would be all the time he'd need. He dashed around the corner and slapped the button for the elevator.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he said to himself. The chime rang just as he heard the crash of his door being smashed in. He jumped into the elevator and jabbed the 'DOOR CLOSE' button. Once the car started moving he began to relax. Then the car shook violently with the impact of something very heavy landing on top of it.

"Shit!" he shouted, close to panic. He extended his claws and punched through the floor. He jumped through the hole he'd made, and slid down the cable to the ground floor. He gritted his teeth against the pain of his hands being sliced up. When he reached the right floor, he stuck his claws through the crack between the doors and forced them open. He dove from the shaft with Sabertooth on his heels. He glanced at his palms. They had already healed from their ordeal. He heard his pursuer leap, and ducked. Sabertooth flew over his head, but now he blocked his escape.

"Run, run, as fast you can Runt!" he said to Patch. "You scare too easily. I expected more from you. You should thank me for killin' you before your old man found out what a wimp you are!"

"Back off Creed!" yelled a voice behind Sabertooth. "You wanna fight somebody fight me!"

"Oh now here's a dilemma," Sabertooth said. "Should I kill the son while the father watches, or vice versa? Decisions decisions."

Patch had had enough. Now that he had backup, he was not as fearful of this man. He leaped at Sabertooth's back, claws extended, a low growl forming in the back of his throat. Sabertooth turned towards him, but left himself open for Wolverine's attack. The fight was so fierce that the hotel was evacuated.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Patch shouted to his father after being thrown clear of fight.

"Just until the cavalry arrives!" Wolverine answered. Both their bodies were crisscrossed by severe lacerations that were healing almost as fast as they were made. Fortunately, they had the advantage of superior numbers. Even so, all they were doing was keeping the battle a draw.

Sabertooth grabbed Patch and threw him across the room. He braced himself for impact but to his surprise, he was lowered gently to the ground.

Jean Grey telekinetically held Sabertooth prisoner as they left the hotel.

"I'm taking Sabertooth to the mansion. Are you coming?" she asked Wolverine and Patch.

"You go on ahead." Wolverine said. "Me an' the kid here got some things to talk about."

Jean looked at the two of them. One old, one young. One with metal claws, one with bone claws. Both with shredded shirts. _Like father like son._ She thought.

* * *

"So how did you find me?" Patch asked.

"The Prof. found you with Cerebro. He also found Sabertooth closing in on you so I came to help." Wolverine paused. "I wasn't sure at first whether to believe you or not."

"Silver Fox never told you about me?"

"We had a little bit of a falling out." Wolverine said sadly.

"She loved you Dad. I know she thought it was just a fake memory, but that love was real."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I'd like to join the X-Men, but there's some stuff I have to take care of back in Canada."

"Anytime you wanna come back kid," Wolverine smiled. "Yer welcome."

THE END

This story is part of the Hotshot Saga. The main story line picks up once again in X-Men of Tomorrow.


End file.
